


Truth Serum and Recreation

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [75]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: could you maybe do like a truth serum thing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Serum and Recreation

They'd all been through it, questioned brutally by the powers that be while under the influence of SHIELD perfected truth serum, a necessary evil for anyone entrusted with the protection of the entire planet.

It's awful and humiliating and, in Clint's opinion, one of the worst damn things about being an Avenger.

Except for how, at the minute, it's culminating in the most fun Clint has had in months.

Clint could almost hear the grinding of Pietro's teeth as he struggled not to answer Tony's question, a hopeless pursuit that was just delaying the inevitable. He was almost impressed by how long the kid held out before the words tripped uncontrollably off his tongue. "......the Spice Girls."

Clint doubled over, laughing. Yep, he thought, Pietro's dose of truth serum lasting beyond the sixty minute estimate was definitely the best thing ever. How else would he have found out that the first album Pietro ever bought (or stole, as the case may be), was the Spice Girls?

"It was for Wanda." Pietro insisted imploringly, causing Clint to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, sure it was, Sporty Spice." Tony teased.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that Steve won't be happy with you abusing this situation." Pietro was full on pouting now and Clint's sides were actually starting to ache from shaking.

"Now that's low, threatening to tell my much better, but much less handsome, half." Tony was mock-outraged and grinning.

"Ha!" It was Pietro's turn to laugh. "Now, that's definitely a lie. Steve is much more handsome than you."

Tony's eyes sparkled with mirth as he zeroed in on Pietro's words. "So, Steve's your type, huh?"

"Not really," Pietro tried to clam up after those words slipped out but the truth serum obviously felt he hadn't answered the question quite fully enough. "I prefer Clint. His arms and his bravery and how kind he looks after Wanda and the way his ass looks in his uniform and..."

Clint's laughter dried up, suddenly this wasn't quite as funny as he had previously thought. In fact, the look of humiliation and shock on Pietro's face as the words continued to fall out his mouth, was suddenly not very funny at all.

He really didn't blame the kid for running out the room, a blue blur left in his wake.

"Not one word, Stark." Clint muttered, as he felt the burn of Tony's eyes on him before he turned and stalked from the room.

*

It had been two days since the truth serum had worn off and Pietro was still avoiding him.

Enough was enough.

Breaking into Pietro's room to corner him was probably not the best idea in the world but Clint just couldn't take even one more minute of Pietro's absence in his life. A feeling that wasn't shared by Pietro if his reaction was anything to go by.

"Wait. Please wait." Clint pleaded and something in his voice must have convinced Pietro to listen as the speedster froze in the doorway, back still turned but, mercifully, still in the same room.

"Your secret is safe with me." Clint blurted out the words, mind in a panic. Fuck, he cursed internally, he hadn't actually planned for what to say now that Pietro was actually listening.

"And to even it out, I’m going to tell you all of my secrets." Pietro turned to face him, eyebrow raised in expectation, and Clint heaved out a great breath before he started to ramble. "I once forgot to brush my teeth for five weeks. The last quinjet didn't actually get shot out of the sky when I was on mission, I just forgot where I parked it. I don’t know who Bucky Barnes is, and at this point I’m too afraid to ask. When they say ‘two percent milk’ I don’t know what the other ninety-eight is. When I was a baby my head was so big, scientists did experiments on me. I once threw a beer at a swan, and then it attacked Natasha. And I am 100%, completely head over heels in love with you and have been since you idiotically threw yourself in front of an army of robots for me."

For one horrible, humiliating moment there was total silence and Clint started to rethink telling Pietro about the whole not brushing the teeth thing, that's probably not the sort of thing he should be telling a potential boyfriend.

Fuck.

The laughter started with a barely concealed snort before Pietro was suddenly doubled over and clutching his sides. Clint would have minded but, hell, fair's fair right?

"You are ridiculous." Pietro finally managed to speak.

Clint grinned, his chest feeling light for the first time since that damn truth serum almost ruined everything. "You still love me though, right?"

Clint chose to take Pietro's tongue forcing its way into his mouth as a yes.

Maybe truth serum wasn't that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure no one needs to be told that Clint's speech of secrets was taken from Parks and Rec....;)


End file.
